Dcolemanh's TUGS/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 5: OJ, Fred, and Ten Cents plan to ruin Pearl, S.S. Vienna, and Sigrid (TT)'s vacation.
Here is Dcolemanh's fifth TUGS/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy parody. Cast *OJ as Ed *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Edd *Ten Cents as Eddy *Pearl, S.S. Vienna, and Sigrid (from TT) as The Kanker Sisters Soundtrack Used *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Land of the Livin Dead (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Danger Theme (Rocket Robot on Wheels) *Grogha Plant Part 07 (Tonic Trouble) Transcript *Fred: "He's right, Ten Cents. This weather ensures them a lonnng vacation." *Ten Cents: with a plan "Weather, huh? Summer's about to call it a day, boys." sun is beating down on the female engines like Pearl, S.S. Vienna, and Sigrid, who is pulling five freight cars and a caboose. The girls have taken various pieces of furniture from Ten Cents's house and place them on the lawn. They are lounging there in swimsuits now with Pearl wearing a green and yellow striped bikini, S.S. Vienna wearing a purple bikini with pink flowers, and Sigrid wearing a red and white striped bikini, under a flag of Ten Cents's underwear *Pearl: "Hey S.S. Vienna, can you flip me over? I'm getting crispy." reply "S.S. Vienna, flip me over! I'm getting crispy!" response while Sigrid gets annoyed "S.S. Vienna!" *Sigrid: "Shut up, Pearl." flips Pearl's table over *Pearl: "Whoa!" *S.S. Vienna: jumps on her "Ugh!" *Sigrid: "Don't you hear your sister talkin to ya?" *Pearl: "Nope! Must be this vacation air, I guess." plucks a hair from S.S. Vienna's armpit. *Sigrid: "Ow!" *S.S. Vienna: laughing "Sucker!" begins to chase her. *Sigrid: growls "Get back here!" and S.S. Vienna run straight into a surprise rainstorm. *S.S. Vienna: "Uh oh." *Sigrid and S.S. Vienna: "It's raining!" run back to the trailer. *Pearl: "Rain?" *and S.S. Vienna grab Pearl and use her hair like an umbrella. *Pearl: "Does my hair look okay?" *Fred: the rain with a hose and colander "Summer rains, you can never predict them. Commence thunder, Ten Cents!" complies, and the sounds of a kitchen pan hitting a garbage can are heard. *Pearl: her sisters close "It's a typhoon!" her hair shut and the Kankers fall over to the ground *Sigrid: "So what? We're not gonna let a little typhoon ruin our vacation, are we?" *suddenly blast the sisters. S.S. Vienna is blown into the trailer door, and Pearl has to hang on to Sigrid. *S.S. Vienna: "Hang on, Pearl!" loses her grip, and Pearl hits the door and S.S. Vienna. We then get to see what's causing the winds: it is an giant fan. *OJ: picking up a bush "I got the debris, Thomas! I wanted to do this." it in front of the fan "Alley-oop!" *Sigrid: "I can't see!" bush hits her, sending her into her sisters. The combined weight of the female engines and the bush pushes their trailer door open, sending them inside. A tree then pushes its way into the trailer Category:Dcolemanh